Ai to Sakura Love and Cherryblossoms
by AuRiALLe
Summary: Okay this fic has NOTHING to do with cherryblossoms!!!! Just a lil kawaii Sesshy/Rin fic ^_~ that I wrote overnight lolz! R/R!!!!!!
1. I Wish

Ai to Sakura (Love and Cherry Blossoms)  
  
(A/N: I don't own Inuyasha okay kids? I only own the angel-goddess in this fic!!! Warning: Sesshy-sama/Rin-chan fic sooo....if you don't support Sesshy-sama/Rin-chan, then I suggest you leave! I'll throw in some scenes with our favorite group too sooooo all you Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango fans don't kill yourselves for reading this not finding any fluffy Inuyasha/Kagome or Miroku/Sango! Cuz I support those couples too, minna- sai!!!!)  
  
Rin walked aside Sesshoumaru and Jaken in a deep dark green forest. "Gyaaah! Sesshoumaru-sama I'm scaaared!!!! It's sooo dark!!!" Rin tugged onto Sesshoumaru's kimono. "....Jaken, use the staff to light the way." Sesshoumaru ordered the green large-eyed walking toad.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! What if the power runs out?!" Jaken said in a awfully quick way. "Don't be so stupid you green toad! Now, do as I say otherwise I'll cut your life down by another hundred years!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Y- yes my lord!" Jaken stuttered in fear as he got the staff to blow some fire.  
  
"Yay! Sesshoumaru-sama you're the best! ^^" the adorable Rin smiled and skipped aside Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just continued to walk. Rin looked up at him and her cute grin slowly turned into a frown. 'If only he'd really care...' Rin thought to herself as warm tears fell down from her yellow-brown eyes. She wiped them away so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice *not that he'd care* her sadness.  
  
They came to a spot by a river and decided to stay there for the night. "Rin, stay here while I go get you something to eat..." Sesshoumaru said and left Jaken and Rin alone.(A/N: I know that's not the Sesshy everyone knows but hey who cares. It's my frickin fanfic!!!) "Eww...I'm stuck with YOU you stupid toad!!!! _" Rin shouted. "Shut up you little freak! Since Lord Sesshoumaru is gone, you'll have to obey me!" Jaken screamed back. "I don't care you ugly toad!!!!" Rin smiled playfully and ran around Jaken like the little child she was and ran off to somewhere.  
  
"W-wait you little brat! Come back here!!!" Jaken began to run after her but hesitated and stopped. He didn't care wether she was gone or not.  
  
Rin ran away as fast as she could. She became tired and found a spot where she sat down. "Sesshoumaru-sama won't find me crying here..." Rin said and continued to cry. She saw a lake in front of her and walked towards it. She dipped her tried feet into the clear crystal water and sat at the edge of the lake. Tears, still flowing from her face, made little ripples in the lake as they dropped.  
  
"I...I wish to-to become...older...maybe he'll notice me and care more about me if I became older..." Rin said through tears as she saw a star shoot across the sky "...how beautiful, to hold such beauty like that star must be great." She then drifted to sleep beside the lake.  
  
(A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE FIC OKAY?!!! Hehehe...so, how was that for a first chapter? I know I know it's prettty short but hey who cares *not me*^^ yeah yeah yeah tell me if they're out of character okay? Laterz!) 


	2. Wish Granted

Ai to Sakura (Love and Cherry Blossoms)  
  
Chapter 2: Wish Granted  
  
(A/N: Yay! Here it is Sesshy-sama/Rin-chan fans! Chapter 2!!!!!! ::throws confetti:: O_O; okay if this chapter is not as sweet or better than the last...ummmm sorry? It's been soooo~long!!! O_O; well ummm...enjoy? ^_^;;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rin slept peacefully by the lake, feet still soaking in the cold water. The sky was a deep dark saphire with a shining pearl, the moon, sending beams of light into the lake. "Sesshoumaru...sama..." Rin talked in her sleep.  
  
...  
  
"That stupid girl! Where is she?! Lord Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me if that brat doesn't find her way back!" Jaken thought out loud. "What are you talking about you toad?" Sesshoumaru stood in the way of Jaken's pacing, his voice was as cold as ever. "Um um...welcome back my lord!" Jaken was shaking with fear.  
  
"Where is Rin?!" Sesshoumaru looked down at the green toad, he was growing angry. Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken narrowing his fierce yellow eyes. "S-she- well ummmm..." Jaken stuttered. "I told you to look after her, Jaken..." Sesshoumaru put the food he got for Rin down on the ground. "I'm going to go look for Rin, touch the food and I'll have to kill you..." Sesshoumaru snapped at Jaken.  
  
"Y-yes my lord!" Jaken was still filled with fear as he watched Sesshoumaru leave, once again, to search for Rin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I must've...fallen asleep..." Rin woke up flickering her little yellow- brown eyes. She sat up and turned facing the lake, splashing her feet in the water. The ripples made by her tears, earlier, have spread out through the lake and the moonlight beams still lit up the lake. "How pretty..." Rin sighed and looked into the lake. She saw her reflection, "I'm too ugly to stare into something this pretty!" she splashed away her reflection in the water and started to cry again.  
  
"Dear child, what's wrong?" a feminine voice called out from nowhere.  
  
Rin gasped as she quickly turned her head to see who was there. "W-what? Who are you?" Rin somewhat yelled as she wiped away her flowing tears. She noticed something, a presence in the lake. Rin turned and saw a maiden floating above the water. She was lit by the moonlight and was very beautiful.  
  
"You're...so pretty..." Rin looked at the maiden. The maiden lowered herself down into the water and began to walk towards Rin. Rin was amazed by her looks. Her long hair colored in shades of purple and blue as was her kimono. She walked out of the pond and sat right next to Rin. "Tell me...your wish again..."  
  
Rin gasped and looked up at her, "Wha-? My wish?" she asked. "Haven't you been wishing for something...?" the maiden smiled faintly. "Why? What'll you do to me?!" Rin almost shouted. "Grant it of course!" the maiden smiled thoughtfully at her.  
  
"G-grant...my wish..." Rin looked at the maiden with her big yellow-brown eyes. "I've been watching you for a while now, it makes me sad to see how you're not treated the way you want to be..." the maiden looked at Rin with pitiful eyes. Rin's eyes filled with tears, "Then...grant my wish and make me older...at least by a couple of years-and make me as beautiful as you are, dear maiden!" she cried at the maiden.  
  
"Is that what you wanted, dear child...an change in looks and age...?" the maiden smiled at Rin. Rin nodded her head up and down. "Well...if that is what you want...I'll grant it..."  
  
"You...would?" Rin looked at the maiden. The maiden nodded her head slowly and casted her hand above Rin's head. A glowing light danced around Rin and covered her so that she wasn't seen. "Cast...age spell!" the maiden screamed and the light around Rin grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Then, the light quickly flashed and disappeared. The wish was granted, Rin was now a young beautiful maiden. Rin looked at herself as she spinned around, "Wow...I-I'm...the wish worked..." she said.  
  
"Thank you miss-!" the maiden was nowhere to be seen. Rin sat back down beside the lake and looked into the clear water again. "I look...pretty...now I know how it must feel to hold such lovliness as those stars in the sky..." she said as more stars appeared in the nightly sky. "Huh?" Rin spotted a beautiful yellow-orange kimono lying on a rock nearby. "Did someone leave this here?" Rin walked over to the kimono and picked it up.  
  
"It's a present for you, dear child..." Rin heard the maiden's voice. "Thank you, dear maiden!" she looked up as she held the kimono in her hands. Rin took the kimono and put it on. She looked once again into the clear blue water. "This kimono...it's so...nice...^_^ Sesshoumaru-sama will notice me now!" Rin smiled.  
  
"And now...to wait...til he comes for...me." She then fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: sheesh....T_T that took a while...I started on the 2nd chapter around 8 weeks ago...pwheeee...@_@ I hope you liked this one -____-;; but yeaaah...let's just hope that the 3rd will be much better (that is...if you already thought this one was nice ^___^;;)... 


End file.
